pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Yanma
|} Yanma (Japanese: ヤンヤンマ Yanyanma) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Yanma is a large, red dragonfly Pokémon. Compared to its long, thin abdomen, its thorax is short and wide. It has three pairs of two-toed legs and two pairs of wings with red bands on them. A bright green mask marking covers most of its face, and it has two spikes on top of its head. Its blue eyes can see all around its body allowing it to have a high evasiveness. The end of Yanma's tail has two flat extensions from the sides and two gray spikes in the center. Yanma is a skillful flier. It can make sudden stops, turn in midair and hover in place by flapping its wings at a high speed. It can also generate shock waves capable of breaking glass by flapping its wings very fast. Yanma is often found in . It hunts insects for food, using its eyesight to spot and its flight abilities to pursue prey. Yanma is also territorial, flitting around to guard its territory. In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Yanma In The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!, a rookie named Tyler was about to capture a Yanma that his had weakened, when Team Rocket showed up, and Jessie captured it instead. They sent it to ; however, already had obtained a large number of Yanma and so Giovanni returned it to them. When Jessie used Yanma in battle, it used and evolved into a Yanmega. During this time, another weakened Yanma got away. A third Yanma appeared afterwards, and Tyler finally captured that one. Other Yanma first appeared in Wings n' Things. It was carelessly breaking glass in a town. A Yanma appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple, under the ownership of Forrester Franklin. Minor appearances Yanma also made a cameo in Pikachu's PikaBoo, and another as one of the Pokémon to appear in Latios and Latias' garden in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Yanma also appeared in the same movie where they flew over the Tour de Alto Mare competitors. Multiple Yanma appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A group of Yanma also appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. Yanma also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Multiple Yanma made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Yanma appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. Three of them took part in surrounding in the park along several other Pokémon to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Yanma, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . Pokédex entries , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] A trio of Yanma are accidentally let loose in Yikes, It's Yanma!, causing minor chaos at Indigo Plateau by taking an infant hostage. quelled them by taking advantage of their near-360-degree vision with 's Poké Ball, and then successfully rescued the child. A Yanma was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Yanma in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} and Pinwheel Forest}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |area=Endless Level 18, Endless Level 38, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Union Road}} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Sophian Road}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 354}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Steel Wing Yanma|English|United States|5|February 22 to March 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Steel Wing Yanma}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Kiss Yanma|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Kiss Yanma}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Leech Life|Bug|Physical|80|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution knowing |no2=469 |name2=Yanmega |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Yanma weighs exactly the same as the in . It shares this characteristic with , , , and . * Yanma shares the same base stat with its evolved form, . * Yanma is the last Pokémon in Johto Pokédex order that has the same number that it has in the New Pokédex, due to its evolution and the evolutions of , , , and all being added to the Johto Pokédex. Origin Yanma is based on a , possibly the . Because of its size and weight, it might have been inspired by extinct giant dragonflies in the '' genus. Name origin Yanma and Yanyanma derive from 蜻蜓 yanma (large dragonfly). In other languages |fr=Yanma|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Yanma|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Yanma|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Yanma|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=왕자리 Wangjari|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=陽陽瑪 / 阳阳玛 Yángyángmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=यानमाँ Yanma|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Янма Yanma|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Jessie's Yanma External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with AncientPower de:Yanma fr:Yanma it:Yanma ja:ヤンヤンマ pl:Yanma zh:蜻蜻蜓